What'd We Miss: Phinbella
by Gyaradosmaster
Summary: Takes place during episode, What'd I Miss. Before deciding to train domestic squirrels, Phineas was going to help Isabella earn her surf patch. What exactly happened during that time? What happened while Phineas and Isabella were alone in the backyard? Read this to find out! Phinbella, obviously!


Should I update my other stories instead of writing One-Shots? Yes, Yes I should. However this idea kept bugging me and I had to write it…before someone else does like what happened with that hand-holding Ferbella scene in When Worlds Collide. I was going to write a Fanfic about it, but three people beat me to it…so…yeah. I don't own Phineas and Ferb! Enjoy!

…...

For once Phineas wasn't sure of what to do today. Since Ferb and Perry were at the Debate Camp, his options of the day's projects were limited. Not to mention that Ferb was the one that usually did the building while he just took care of the planning and the blueprints. Of course he could build something small, but he enjoyed making larger projects more. He had a table next to him along with a chalkboard, but they were both completely empty.

''It would be good time for Isabella to show up.'' Phineas said to himself as he shot a look towards the gate to the backyard. In couple seconds the gate popped open and the girl Phineas had been waiting for entered the backyard.

''Whatcha Doin'?'' Isabella asked cutely. As soon as she entered the backyard, she noticed the absence of a certain green-haired boy. While she didn't mind that Ferb was absent she still wondered where he was. After all, Phineas was always with Ferb…which was the biggest reason why she couldn't get alone time with Phineas. ''Where's Ferb?'' Isabella asked before Phineas could answer to her previous question.

''He went to debate camp with Perry. They won't be here today.'' Phineas answered as he stood up from his prone position. Seeing Isabella instantly made him feel better about the day. Not to mention, her presence made his heart beat faster than usual and his palms got little sweatier. She had had that effect on him ever since…he found out that he liked her more than best friends should.

He hadn't actually realized that he 'like liked' her before the Cutonium event. Before that he had had some weird feelings around her, but he had dismissed them as something non-important or as something that would quickly pass. However when he had seen Isabella take down Mitch with her cuteness…he had realized that he in fact likes Isabella. He had been unsure of how to feel about liking his best friend and not even a talk with Ferb had cleared up the subject enough. Actually Ferb had been pretty vague about what he should do about his situation. As of right now, he had decided to just accept it as a fact and he has tried to act normal around Isabella.

''So…it's just the two of us, alone?'' Isabella asked while batting her eyelashes flirtatiously. Phineas noticed this action, but obviously he wasn't sure what it meant. Despite realizing that he liked Isabella his obliviousness hasn't gotten any better. He wasn't even sure can any of his actions be considered flirtatious.

''W-Well not entirely. I-I'm sure that Candace is still inside the house.'' Phineas said nervously. Him getting nervous was another effect that Isabella had on him. He was just glad that Isabella never seemed to notice when he was nervous…at least he hoped that she didn't notice. Isabella frowned a little at this, but her frown quickly turned back into a smile.

''Well anyway…Whatcha Doin'?'' Isabella asked again as she leaned closer to Phineas. Now that they were alone she had no reason to not be flirting. She couldn't really properly flirt when the others were around since Phineas wouldn't pay that much attention to her. However now that they were alone…she knew that she had Phineas's undivided attention.

Phineas wasn't sure of how to answer since he didn't have anything planned. To be honest he wanted to say that he would love to spend the entire day with her without any inventions, but if he would say that Isabella would get suspicious…not to mention it would get really awkward. Also he didn't want to reveal too much of his feelings so soon. ''W-Well are Fireside Girls missing some patches?'' Phineas asked since that was the first thing that came to his mind. He really tried to stop sounding so nervous, but so far he was unsuccessful at doing that.

''Well, let me check.'' Isabella said as she took out her list of all the accomplishment patches. She tried to find one that would allow her to spend more alone time with Phineas or something that could be considered somewhat romantic. Eventually she found a perfect one. ''Well, I'm still missing my Surf patch.'' Isabella said and she put the list away. _''Being alone on the beach with Phineas…this will be perfect.'' _Isabella thought happily.

Unbeknownst to Isabella, Phineas too was very excited about spending a day with Isabella on the beach. However he was trying to hide most of his excitement. ''O-okay. Wait here while I work on that inside.'' Phineas said and walked inside. He knew that if he started working on the project outside with Isabella…he would get distracted every once in a while and he couldn't risk that.

''Okay, I'll wait here.'' Isabella said with a small amount of sadness in her voice. She had hoped that Phineas would work on the project with her, but that apparently wasn't going to be case. However she wasn't going to let this get her so down since she knew that once they got to the beach, they could spend a lot of time together.

Phineas let out a sigh once he got inside. His heartbeat had returned to normal as soon as he had gotten inside and he was thankful for that. He had been worried that his heart was beating so loud that Isabella could hear it. ''Okay, I've to get this done soon.'' Phineas said to himself and turned around to head to his room, but as soon as he did that, he saw annoyed looking Candace in front of him.

''Okay, what are you up to?'' Candace asked suspiciously. Before Phineas managed to answer her question, she asked another one. ''And don't you usually do whatever you're up to outside? Why did you leave Isabella outside alone?'' Candace asked, sounding even more suspicious. She was used to seeing Isabella around Phineas all the time so it was weird to see Phineas leaving her alone.

''I don't like Isabella more than best friends should!'' Phineas yelled and Candace looked at him shocked when he said that. Phineas just realized what he had said and started to blush. ''You didn't say what I thought you did.'' Phineas said. Apparently he had been so nervous that he had completely misheard what his sister had said. Candace's shocked face eventually turned into a very amused one.

''So, Isabella huh?'' Candace asked teasingly. Phineas`s blush increased a little, but he nodded anyway. There was no way he could lie to his sister about this subject. ''For how long have you liked her ba…I mean liked her this way.'' Candace said, hoping that Phineas wouldn't notice her slip-up. Luckily for her and for Isabella, he didn't notice.

''Well I've had this feeling ever since the Summer Solstice, but I wasn't sure what it was until the Cutonium thing with Meap when she snapped me out of the cute trance. Then I realized that I really…really liked her. Now whenever I'm with Isabella my heart starts beating fast and I get nervous and it only gets worse when I'm alone with her…like today.'' Phineas explained and before Candace could answer to this, he started to head upstairs. 'We can talk about this later. I've to help Isabella now.'' Phineas said as he left the room. ''Just don't tell Isabella!'' Phineas yelled from upstairs.

''Hmm…interesting.'' Candace said to herself and after thinking the situation through, decided to go outside to talk with Isabella. Isabella was kneeling down and she was absent-mindedly playing with grass. ''Isabella.'' Candace said softly to catch the younger girl's attention. Isabella's head jolted up and she smiled a little when she saw Candace.

''Hey Candace. Whatcha Doin'?'' Isabella asked as she stood up from her position. Candace could see that she didn't say her catchphrase with her usual cheeriness, but she wasn't going to comment on it.

''Just wondering why my brother left you alone in here.'' Candace replied honestly. She wasn't going to tell that Phineas returned Isabella's feelings, but she was still going to hint at Isabella about them.

''He just went inside to help me earn my Surf Patch…at least I hope that`s the reason.'' Isabella said with a small sigh. Candace could see that something was wrong so she beckoned her to continue. ''Well it's just that…lately he has been acting strange around me. Like sometimes I feel that he's ignoring me and paying more attention to everyone else. Also whenever I get really close to him, he usually jumps back a little and changes the subject. H-Have I done something to upset him?'' Isabella asked fearfully. Before Candace could answer, another thought entered her mind. ''Or maybe he hates me?'' Isabella asked with small tears in her eyes. She couldn't live in a world where Phineas hates her. ''Or...''

''Or maybe you should think what you say before you say it.'' Candace said to interrupt Isabella's train of thoughts. ''First of all, it's almost impossible to make Phineas upset…unless you really…really try, secondly the only thing that he hates is zucchini and that's completely understandable and thirdly…I'm certain that you're in his Top Five List of the most important people in his life.'' Candace said with a small smile. To be honest she had gotten quite…interested in Phineas's and Isabella's relationship ever since Isabella had told her what happened in Paris. As such she felt obliged to help either of them if they had any doubts about their relationship.

''Really? Are you sure?'' Isabella asked and Candace nodded proudly.

''I'm actually fairly certain that you're higher up than me in that list.'' Candace said, once again speaking the absolute truth. ''I even have proof. Remember last summer when Phineas build a submarine to get your sash from Pinky`s stomach?'' Candace asked and Isabella nodded, remembering the event as one of the first times Phineas had made a project just for her. ''Well when Phineas and Ferb were inside me…Phineas attempted to make me throw up…during my walk with Jeremy. That would've been so embarrassing for me, but Phineas was willing to do it for you. I think that's a good poof that you're more important to Phineas than me.'' Candace said, once again having a small smile on her face. This eventually made Isabella smile as well.

''Thanks Candace. You know, you can be really nice when you're not busting Phineas and Ferb.'' Isabella said with a small giggle, but Candace wasn't as amused as she was.

''What do you mean? Are you saying that I'm not nice when I'm busting them?'' Candace asked. She had to say that Isabella had a point, but she wouldn't consider herself as an un-nice person.

''I don't think you want me to answer that.'' Isabella said back and Candace just decided to leave this subject alone. ''So…I shouldn't worry about how Phineas is acting?'' Isabella asked. She wanted to make sure that that was the point Candace was trying to make.

''Exactly. Just do what you usually do and I'm sure things will work out.'' Candace said back and as soon as she had said that, Phineas walked back to the backyard, holding something under a small cloak. Candace immediately turned towards him little annoyed. ''What? Is that how small your project is? I can't bust you over a small project!'' Candace yelled out disappointed.

''Don't worry. These are just miniature prototypes. The actual ones will be bigger.'' Phineas said assuringly. Candace stayed quiet for a moment before getting excited again.

''Okay, so once you de-miniaturize and de-prototype those things, I'll be there to bust your for doing the stuff that I just mentioned. So until then, Candace is out, peace!'' Candace said and she soon exited the backyard. Phineas looked after her for a moment before setting whatever he was holding on to the table. He felt some of his nervousness come back, but he just had to ignore it.

''Thanks for helping me earn my surf patch.'' Isabella said to show that she really appreciated this.

''No problem.'' Phineas said back and then walked to the other side of the table. ''My schedule is wide open. Here, take a look at this!'' Phineas said excitedly as he removed the cloak to reveal miniature surf boards. ''I figured I'd make some prototypes. I want you to decide your favorite and we'll design yours just like it!'' To be honest Phineas was little unsure about the we part. Working alone with Isabella made him little nervous after all.

It didn't take long for Isabella to decide which one she liked the most. It was the Phineas one, obviously. She was about to tell Phineas that, but the small size of the surfboards made her think of something. ''Aww, they're so cute and tiny; a squirrel could surf on them. Now if we only had a box of squirrels.'' Isabella said. She wouldn't mind if Phineas suggested that they'd go to the park to look for some squirrels. _''Going to the park with Phineas could be just as romantic as the beach.'' _Isabella thought hopefully, but unfortunately her dreams were crushed because of the next sentence.

''We found a box of squirrels!'' Both Isabella and Phineas turned to the fence to see Baljeet and Buford entering the backyard. Isabella sighed since she knew that she wasn't going to get her alone surf and/or park time with Phineas now.

Phineas wasn't sure should he be disappointed or relieved that he wasn't alone with Isabella anymore. He was quite certain that if Buford and Baljeet hadn't arrived and if he would've stayed alone with Isabella…he would've confessed…or at least made some kind of indication that he really liked her. Phineas sighed as well and started to focus on what Buford and Baljeet were saying. _''Well…maybe some other day.''_

…...

Wow…this turned out to be lot longer than I originally planned. I planned for this to be less than 1000 words, but now it's over 2000! Yeah…that meme doesn't work with that number.

Before you ask…Yes, it's my head canon that Phineas realized that he liked Isabella during the Cutonium thing. I don't really have official reason to this, but…it just makes sense to me…in a way. I hope you can understand my…somewhat weird theory.

So…yeah. That's probably all then! Review if you liked, review if you didn't like!


End file.
